Espectadora
by Chica De Nieve
Summary: Aunque Lila siempre lo ha sabido, solo ahora puede admitir que no ha sido más que una mera espectadora de la enredada historia de amor de Adrien y LadyBug. [AdrienxLadyBug] [Lila cenctric]


Si Miraculous Tales of LadyBug & Chat Noir me perteneciera, sería demasiado dramática y triste. Afortunadamente, es de Thomas.

* * *

Summary: Aunque Lila siempre lo ha sabido, solo ahora puede admitir que no ha sido más que una mera espectadora de la enredada historia de amor de Adrien y LadyBug.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo único: espectadora**_

Después de todos estos años Lila se remonta en sus recuerdos y aunque siempre lo ha sabido, solo ahora, con la madures que la vida le ha proporcionado a porrazos y alzadas, a lágrimas de tristeza y saltos de victoria, puede admitir que no ha sido más que una mera espectadora de la enredada historia de amor de Adrien y LadyBug.

No obstante, para la Lila de quince años que era en ese entonces, la única historia de amor que había ante sus ojos era la que daría lugar entre ella y el mismo Adrien; nada más, nadie más.

Pudo haberlo notado desde el primer momento en que LadyBug hizo acto de presencia, cuando ella y el bondadoso chico de ojos verdes que le tenía con la oxitocina a mil estaban conversando tranquilos en el parque. La heroína de Paris le había dejado el orgullo tan herido que no pudo ver más allá en la situación, que a fin de cuentas no era más que un ataque de celos.

Fue espectadora también de la desesperación reflejada sus profundos ojos azules y afligido rostro cuando, convertida en Volpina, amenazó con dejar caer a Adrien desde las alturas de la torre Eiffel, una desesperación tan grande que tenía a LadyBug debatiéndose entre las dos peores opciones posibles, entregar sus Miraculous a Hawk Moth y salvar a Adrien por sobre el bien de la ciudad entera, o por otro lado dejarle caer, a él, a quien amaba con todo su corazón, con tal de preservar la justicia en este mundo de injusticias.

Lila puede asegurar ahora que si Chat Noir no hubiera estado ahí para apoyar a LadyBug probablemente las cosas hubieran terminado horriblemente mal. A pesar de que los recuerdos del akumatizado desaparecen una vez este vuelve a su estado de civil, ella nunca podría olvidar la desesperanza, la impotencia, el dolor de esos ojos azules.

Y luego, uno de los recuerdos más vividos que tiene, de esos que te entran por los ojos y se te quedan grabados en las irises, el momento en el que frente a los ojos de toda su clase, un malherido Chat Noir se convierte en el mismísimo dueño de su corazón, Adrien Agreste.

El estupor está presente en todos y cada uno de los espectadores, y Adrien, tímido, no puede hacer más que tapar sus aguados ojos con el único brazo que aún es capaz de mover, y de rodillas como está soltar con voz apenas audible palabras de arrepentimiento para Ladybug, por ser débil, por no intentarlo con más ganas, por no poder continuar. No le importa nadie más, como su amigo Nino que espera un momento oportuno para pedir explicaciones, o Chloè que parece querer chillar pero solo se queda muda, con la boca abierta, ni siquiera Alya que podría estar documentando todo pero ha bajado el celular con el grababa los hechos totalmente pasmada.

LadyBug, que no tiene tiempo para asombrarse con la importante revelación, se acerca tímida pero confiada, y lo envuelve en un abrazo cálido, le susurra al oído, nadie sabe qué, pero todos son capaces de intuir algo. El ruido de la tierna risa de Adrien muere ahogado en el abrazo.

Los ojos azules de la chica tras la máscara la están mirando a ella y a todos sus compañeros y son intensos cuando pide que por favor, no se diga nada del tema, que más tarden hablarían. Nadie responde, pero es un sí silencioso.

LadyBug se pone de pie y ayuda a Adrien a hacer lo mismo, las manos de ambos entrelazadas, en un gesto que hace de abrazo y apoyo a la vez, se retiran. Nadie hace nada, nadie dice nada, y ella queda ahí, con el corazón roto y el título de espectadora de una enredada historia de amor.

Después de todo, y aunque le dolía admitirlo, Ladybug y ella no eran tan distintas, a fin de cuentas ambas habían caído enamoradas de los mismos solitarios ojos verdes y resplandecientes sonrisas vacías.

* * *

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, esto surgió porque de las cuatro parejas que se conforman de los personajes principales, el "Ladrien" es la que menos me gusta, entonces dije, hay que escribir de ello.**

 **¿Pensando por qué deje ladrien entre comillas? Es que la ese es el nombre popular del ship, pero me jode que los fans no entiendan que el dominante va primero, como es una pareja heterosexual el hombre debe ir primero. Debería llamarse algo así como AdriBug, pero ya que, solo quería aclarar el punto.**

 **Reuniendo fuerzas para salir de la cama y tomar un baño, Chica De Nieve.**


End file.
